


cherry poppers

by 11pm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Random & Short, SeXiu, Virginity, old draft, xiuhun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11pm/pseuds/11pm
Summary: There's a stubborn freshman who just won't leave Minseok alone. What’s worse is that he’s set on taking his virginity.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	cherry poppers

Minseok suffers an unlucky fate. There is a freshman, Oh Sehun, who follows him around everywhere when they aren’t in their respective classes. Sehun is very attractive and he would be flattered, but after a while, it gets very annoying and the younger has been approaching him with very vulgar statements lately. Every time Minseok rejects him, he only gets more aggressive.

"Hyung," is whispered in his ear when Sehun spots him in the hallway. "There's a party in my pants, and I want you to come."

_Oh my god._

Minseok slams his locker shut and faces Sehun, crossing his arms. "Sorry, but I already RSVP'd to another party in the library. And I have a hot date with my textbooks."

Sehun arches his brow. "Sounds boring. Am I invited?"

"Nope." Really, Minseok has stopped trying.

“Well,” Sehun starts, and _oh no, here it is._ “If you’re going to the library, then is it okay if I check you out?”

Minseok hates his life. 

"You know, if you don't want him, you could give him to me," Lu Han tells him during lunch break, grinning. This is Minseok’s best friend and playboy extraordinaire. Honestly, it’s still a mystery how they managed to grow this close to each other.

"He's not mine, why would I give him to you?" Minseok scoffs. But to tell the truth, he's gotten quite used to having Sehun constantly trailing behind him and he doesn't really want to lose that. It’s just that the attention is kinda nice sometimes. _Sometimes._

"I'm sorry, all I heard was 'why would I give him to you?'" Lu Han laughs, stealing Minseok's mocha bread. He angrily snatches it back. The _'I don't fucking like Oh Sehun'_ is implied. Lu Han keeps laughing at him, poking his cheek while chanting 'Minseokkie has a crush!'

He doesn't. Oh Sehun is a bratty little shit who has dyed his hair every color of the rainbow and has obscene bulges in his pants and an adorable lisp and can't keep that fucking tongue in his mouth and— 

This is all his best friend’s fault for putting him in this mess in the first place.

Minseok curses. "Fuck you, Lu Han." 

Yes, the reason why this all began is none other than Lu Han’s dirty, convoluted plan to get him laid after a particularly bad breakup between Minseok and his ex.

That plan? Announce to each and every one of his connections in the campus that Minseok is up for losing his virginity.

But here’s the thing: Minseok is definitely, a hundred percent not a virgin.

The damage had already been done, though, and there was no turning back from a life riddled with sleazebags trying to get with him.

Minseok is a member of the dance club, and coincidentally, Sehun is too. In fact, that was where they first met, and their relationship had been a normal sunbae and hoobae affair without any complications, but Sehun just decided to mess that up once he heard the gossip. _Damn those horny freshmen._

Dance practice has just ended and Yixing was kind enough to bring enough drinks for everyone so that they don’t inevitably pass out from dehydration.

"Is there a cherry-flavored one?" Minseok idly asks. Cherries are his favorite but for some reason, they’re always out of stock in the stores. Fortunately, Yixing tosses him a bottle with the fruit’s picture printed on it. Where the hell did he even get this? That man is a miracle worker.

"I'll have cherry too," Sehun says, roughly shoving Zitao and Jongin aside. As he says this, he gazes at Minseok hungrily. His eyes seem to tell a message that can only mean—

_I'll pop your fucking cherry._

Minseok spews the red liquid from his mouth all over poor Yixing's unassuming face. 

Now, frankly, Minseok has no idea how they got in this situation. It might've had something to do with Zitao _'accidentally'_ pushing Minseok into the shower stall that Sehun is in.

"Oops, sorry about that, hyung!" he stated in a very un-sorry tone.

This was definitely set up, Minseok seethes. No doubt about it, Zitao is one of Sehun's evil henchmen and this was planned all along. 

Minseok just wanted to clean himself up after sweating buckets while running through their choreography, but that’s not how the world works, is it?

Sehun catches him in time as he barely faceplants into that firm, broad chest of his. And like some sort of sick practical joke, Minseok’s towel slips from his waist and onto the wet floor. _Perfect._

“Huang Zitao,” Minseok fumes. “I. Will. Seriously. Kill. You.”

They only hear the sound of Zitao’s laughter fade out as he runs out of the room. “You’re welcome!”

Okay, so, back to the situation at hand. Which means currently being naked with Oh Fucking Sehun inside this cramped shower stall. And now Minseok is so, so screwed because Sehun is pinning him against the wall with no escape. _Shit._

But, fuck, does he have a big cock, though. It's even more obvious when Sehun grabs Minseok's wrist and makes him wrap his tiny hand around it.

Oh. _Oh. Maybe this isn’t so bad after all._

Minseok tries moving his hand up and down, feeling oddly pleased when Sehun groans low in his throat.

"I thought you didn't like me," Sehun says, smirking as he sneaks a hand onto Minseok's ass.

"You’re insufferable," Minseok huffs. Sehun's erection is heavy in his hand but the cool water makes the slide smoother. Meanwhile, a long and thick finger is slowly making its way in Minseok’s hole and he can’t help but crave more of it.

Sehun leans in to nip at his jaw. “You look like you’re used to this.”

Minseok sighed. “That’s because I am.”

“So, you’re not really a virgin?”

“No, genius. That was just some bullshit that Lu Han made up.”

“Good.” A sly grin stretches across Sehun’s annoyingly pretty face. “‘Cause I like you better this way.”

Minseok rolls his eyes and tip-toes to kiss Sehun right on his stupid mouth, effectively shutting him up.

**Author's Note:**

> old stuff from 2015
> 
> [twt](http://twitter.com/ahwaeee)


End file.
